A New Evil
by Ginger Sherlock
Summary: The sequel to You Changed My Life. Charlie, Emily and the gang are back. But this time they have their own children and they aren't facing Loki or HYDRA. Ultron is trying to take over the world now. It's been twenty years since they last saw each other.
1. Avengers?

"MOM!"

"MOM!"

Charlie Barton groaned as she put down her book. She ran into the outside to see her three children in the pool. Her son Francis and his friend Josh were splashing her two daughters Jayla and Max.

"Francis stop splashing your sisters this instant" Charlie said sternly.

"But mom" Francis begun.

"No buts" Charlie said. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Charlie went to open it. When she opened it there was her best friend Ophelia (Madame Viper) and Josh's mom, Cynthia.

"Josh your mothers here" Charlie called out. The boys came running by; Josh waved to his mom and ran up to Francis' room.

"I don't believe that we've met before" Cynthia said as she shook Charlie's hand.

"No we haven't. I'm Charlotte Barton but you can just call me Charlie" Charlie said.

"I'm Cynthia. I've met your husband before because he's always bringing Francis over when they have sleep overs" Cynthia explained. Josh then came down in his clothes. "Bye Josh see you tomorrow" Francis said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Frankie" Josh called back.

"Auntie Viper" Francis said excitedly.

"Hey Frankie how's my favourite nephew?" Viper asked.

"Good. Are you going to come swimming?"

"Of course. Your mother and I will meet you out there."

Viper and Charlie put on their swim suits and walked out to the pool. Charlie loved spending time with her three kids. She was a teacher at their school along with Clint so they got to see Jayla, Francis and Max for most of the day. But that was only a part time job, they still worked for SHIELD. Their kids had lived in so many different countries but they never sold their house in Florida. The Francis or as he liked to be called Frankie and Jayla were the oldest, they were 14 and max was their youngest she was only 12.

Viper had looked after the kids when they were on mission. Since Charlie and Clint had moved Viper had to move with them. She was Jayla's godmother so she felt like she had to watch over them. Charlie was the closest thing that she had to family and a friend.

"Hey Charlie let's show them how to do a cannon ball" Viper said as she ran over to the diving board. Viper ran off the diving board and did a cannon ball into the water. It splashed Charlie who was standing at the other end of the pool. Charlie got up on the diving board and ran off it while doing a cannon ball. Clint had just came outside just in time to be completely soaked by water.

Everyone laughed at him as he stood there in shock. But before he could say anything he pushed Charlie into the pool as payback. When she came to the surface he smirked at her. Before Charlie could say anything in return the phone rang. Charlie got out of the water and rushed to get it.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello Charlie" she heard a voice say.

"Yes who is this?"

"It's Nick Fury."

"Oh what can I do for you?"

"The Avengers are getting back together."

"Ok well you know Clint and I are in."

"Yeah of course but the new threat happens to be in Florida so everyone and their families are going to be staying at your mansion" Fury said.

"Wait what" Charlie exclaimed.

"Bye" Fury said as he hung up the phone.

She walked back out to the pool to see that Clint had changed into his swim trucks. "Who was that?" Clint asked.

"Fury" Charlie answered.

"What did he have to say?"

"That the Avengers are getting back together and the team and their families are going to be staying at our house."

"Oh wow" Clint and Viper said together.

"Yeah I know" Charlie responded.

After about an hour the doorbell rang. Charlie went to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Tony and the rest of the team standing there.

"You haven't aged a day Charlie" Tony said as he walked in. With that she figured out that she was still in her bikini. They all gave her hugs as they walked in the door. All of them had children and Tony and Bruce actually had a wife. Oh god this was going to be hectic Charlie thought to herself. She heard a loud **CRACK **when she turned around she saw her favourite vase broken on the ground. Two boys stood there with looks on their faces say I didn't do anything. Must be either Tony's or Thor and Emily's sons Charlie thought to herself again.

* * *

**Hey everyone the sequel is here. Keep reviewing please.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	2. A Trip To Universal

It had been a week since the team and their families had arrived at the Barton's Mansion. Everyone wanted to go to Universal so Charlie and Clint had given in but first they needed to know everyone's names.

"Wait before we go we need to know all of your names" Charlie said.

"I'm Odin Odinson."

"Anthony Odinson."

"Alishia Odinson."

"Emma-Leah Odinson."

"Serena Stark, Tony's wife."

"Brooklyn Stark."

"Matthew Stark."

"Jake Stark."

"Megan Banner, Bruce's wife."

"Amelia Banner."

"Tess Banner."

"Natalia Rodgers."

"Bucky Rodgers."

"Sam Rodgers."

"Jane Laufeyson."

"Loki Laufeyson Jr, call me LJ."

"Ok thank you" Clint said as they headed outside.

"Mom can ride with Auntie Charlie" Alishia asked.

"Charlie can Alishia ride with you?" Emily asked her younger sister.

"Of course she can" Charlie replied with a smile. Alishia gave her mom the biggest hug and then ran over to stand beside Charlie.

When they got to Universal Studious they broke into groups. Charlie and Emily had to look after Jayla, Max, Alishia, LJ and Jake. Jayla and Max were big into Harry Potter so they went to Harry Potter World first. Then they went to Marvel Comic World. And last but not least because Charlie and Emily wanted to go to Seuss Landing. Then they moved into the old Universal. There Charlie and Emily dragged the teenagers to Beetle juices Graveyard Revue. At the end of the day all of the teenagers were falling asleep in the cars.

After the kids went to bed the adults stayed down stairs catching up on the last fourteen years of their lives.

"You know Charlie my daughter Alishia idolizes you" Emily said.

"Really? Well out of all of us she picked the best one" Charlie replied.

"Nice Charlie. I told my kids so many stories of their Auntie Charlie."

"Clint and I told them stories about everyone."

"Hey Emily, Thor! Thanks for naming a child after me" Tony said excitedly.

"Anthony is not named after you. He is named after Thor's best friend" Emily yelled.

"Come on just admit that you named him after me."

"Fine Tony we named him after you even though he doesn't like you" Thor said.

"What he doesn't like me. I'm going to have to have a talk with Anthony tomorrow."

"Clint has Charlie lost her temper and turned into you know?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah she has sometimes but she's usually has it under control" Clint answered.

"That's good to here. Has she shocked you in any way?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Nat I can't believe you ended up with Cap" Loki said.

"I know me too. If you asked me sixteen years ago I would've said you're crazy" Natasha replied.

"Jackie how is Asgard?" Thor asked.

"You know Asgard" Jacqueline replied.

"I haven't seen Sif in ages. How is she doing?"

"Really good."

"Hey Cap, do you think any of your children will be the next Captain America?" Charlie asked.

"I hope not" Steve answered.

After about half an hour everyone went to bed. Charlie and Clint sat in their room reading. Clint then put his book on the bedside table and snuggled up to Charlie.

"It's really nice to see everyone again isn't it?" Charlie said as she finished her book.

"Yeah it is. And to see their children it's just really cool" Clint replied as he turned off the light.

"But it scares me to think that we could all die on this mission."

"We won't because we are the Avengers" Clint said as he gave his wife a goodnight kiss.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who are following this story or who have added this to there favourite list. Keep reviewing.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	3. Gamma and Clint

Charlie, Bruce and Tony walked into the lab. Since Bruce and Tony were sort of doctors they decided to see what the Gamma exposure did to her. Bruce knew what he was dealing with as he was an expert with gamma radiation.

"Now Charlie you're going to have to take off your clothes and put this on" Bruce instructed as he handed her a blue robe. Charlie did so even though it was uncomfortable for her.

After an hour the exam was finished. Charlie was able to get dressed and everything was good.

"Charlie now you can't do anything that will make your heart rate faster than normal" Bruce told her as Tony gave her a pill. Charlie nodded in response.

"Just stay in bed for the rest of today to make sure that this gamma monster doesn't happen" Tony told her.

Charlie decided that there was no going against Bruce or Tony. It wasn't just worth the time. So she went to her and Clint's room and got changed into her night gown. She got into bed and turned on the TV. Thankfully Clint didn't delete all of the Glee, Gilmore Girls and Modern Family recordings.

Meanwhile Bruce had gathered all of the Barton's and the Avengers. They all gathered in the dining room.

"Ok everyone the gamma radiation did more than we thought it would to Charlie. She is like me now but Charlie doesn't have control yet. But if she gets stressed or angered or anything that will get her heart rate going be very careful. Her gamma monster can control electricity, but I'm guessing Clint already knew that. I've told her to just relax today so she is lying in bed. Are there any questions" Bruce explained.

"Bruce how long does she have to go without her heart rate going up?" Emily asked.

"Umm about two to three weeks" Bruce replied. He looked over to see Clint's head drop and his expression sadden. "Oh and Clint for you it's four weeks just to be safe" Bruce told him. With that his expression went grim.

"What does Mom look like when this gamma monster takes over?" Max questioned.

"Her hair turns blue and becomes vaults of electricity, her eyes become bright yellow and her skin turns a greyish blue" Bruce explained. That was all they needed to know.

Emily decided that she would help Charlie with some marking. So she brought Charlie her mark book and the papers. She found Charlie lying in a huge king sizes bed. She was buried in a red and black comforter.

"Hey Charlie how are you feeling?" Emily asked as she climbed into bed with her sister.

"Good, did you bring the papers?" Charlie responded. Emily nodded in response. "Good."

They spent the rest of the afternoon grading papers. Around six Emily went down stairs to eat dinner. While Clint brought Charlie dinner.

"Hey love how are you feeling?" Clint asked as he climbed into bed.

"Good. I'm guessing Bruce told you what was wrong" she replied.

"Yeah. You know I'm so sorry that I wasn't there that day and I couldn't have saved you from this" Clint confessed. Charlie handed him the plate which had no food left on it.

"It's not your fault honey. No one could've changed what happened" Charlie told him. "You know that I'll always love you."

"I will always love you too no matter what" Clint responded as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I think I'm going to have a shower. If you want to join me you can" Charlie whispered in his ear. "No I'm good" Clint replied. She walked slowly into the bathroom and shut the door. Clint just sat there in the bed.

_God this was going to be hard_ Clint thought to himself. He decided to go downstairs and get some desert. When Clint saw Bruce, Bruce was smiling like a maniac.

"Bruce I hate so much right now" Clint told him.

"Why Clint?" Bruce asked obliviously.

"You know why. You told me that I couldn't touch my wife for a month."

"Yeah so."

"Well it's hard when she's all over me" Clint explained. Bruce just smirked in response.

Steve then gave Clint a plate of cake to bring up to Charlie. When he arrived at the room he found her lying back in the bed.

"Steve wanted me to bring you desert" Clint said as he sat down on the edge.

"Thank you" Charlie replied. Clint noticed that she was wearing a black and red silk nightgown. It was his favourite one that she owned.

"I'm going to be downstairs if you need anything just holler" Clint told her.

When he arrived down stairs he saw that most of were making out. So he went to the basement. That's where all of the children were. They were all playing X-Box Kinect.

"Dad come play Star Wars with us" Francis said. Clint didn't want to disappoint his son so he did. Now being the adult he let the children win.

Then after three hours of games Clint got all of the children to bed. Then he went back to the room. He found that his wife was fast asleep. So he got changed then laid down right beside her. She snuggled right into him. So he just watched her sleep for a bit.

God she was gorgeous and it wasn't just him that noticed that. Clint always felt lucky whenever he called her his wife. It was like Charlotte Barton nee Banner was made to be with him. Charlotte had definitely opened him up to change and to accept people and that's why he loved her so much.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who are following this story or who have added this to there favourite list. Keep reviewing. I had to move this story to M for mature themes.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	4. The Gamma Truth and Shopping

It had been a week since Bruce told Clint that he couldn't touch his wife for four weeks. Clint was using all of his will power not to do anything to her no matter what she did. It wasn't helping when Bruce and the rest of them would pretend like nothing's happening.

Today was the first day that Charlie was allowed to walk around the house. She could smell breakfast as she walked down the stairs. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Emily and Steve both cooking together. Emily never lets anyone in the kitchen when she's cooking though Charlie thought.

"Morning Charlie how are you" Steve said in a sing song voice.

"Great" Charlie replied suspiciously.

"Hey so how did this gamma thing happen?" Emily asked as she put a plate of food in front of her sister.

"Well Fury sent Mocking Bird and I on a mission to Germany. I had to go under cover and work in a research facility. When the boss found out I was an Agent from SHIELD he released all of the Gamma that we had been studying. I was the only one that didn't get out in time. For that I was exposed to a lot of Gamma radiation. That was four years ago. Eric and Bruce have been trying to make an antidote but it's not working" Charlie explained.

"What did Clint do when he found out?" Steve asked.

"He was very angry with himself because he wasn't there and he couldn't save me. Then he got very angry at his ex-wife" Charlie told them.

"That must be so hard on the kids" Emily said.

"I feel bad for them because they are always making sure that they don't make me angry" Charlie said.

Suddenly Alicia, Max, Jayla and Natalia walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Max and Jayla said dully.

"So Max, Jayla are you ready for your lacrosse game today?" Charlie asked. They both groaned in response.

"Alicia, Natalia what are you going to do today?" Emily asked.

"We want to go shopping" Alicia answered.

"Well I think your aunt and I'll come with you" Emily responded excitedly.

"Of course I need some shopping time" Charlie said with a smile.

"We'll leave around 11" Emily told them.

So Charlie went upstairs to get ready for the shopping trip. Knowing Emily they would stop at every store. When she got into the room Charlie saw Clint sitting in the bed watching Meet the Fockers. Charlie walked over to his side of the bed and sat down right beside him. For some reason whenever she saw Clint lately she wanted him so badly.

She started to wiggle closer to him. She then put her hand on his thigh. He completely ignored her. So she moved it higher….higher….. Higher. Until Clint moved her hand off of him.

"Charlie stop, I can't" Clint forced out.

"Why not" Charlie whined.

"Bruce told me that I can't have sex with you for three more weeks."

"That's no fair."

"You know you aren't making it easy on me" Clint told her.

"Sorry but it's like all of my hormones are on steroids" Charlie explained. He then took her by surprise into a very passionate kiss. When they broke apart Charlie was in shock and Clint just smirked at her.

Meanwhile Emily was trying to wake up Thor. She had tried mostly everything. She then thought of one thing that Thor will usually wake up to.

"Thor I need your help buttoning up my red dress" Emily whispered in his ear. With that Thor hot up like a flash with a big smirk on his face.

"Really!" Thor said excitedly.

"No but you can choose out my out my outfit" Emily reasoned.

"Every bit of it?" Thor questioned mischievously.

"Yeah go ahead" Emily laughed.

When he was done Emily looked over the outfit. It was a short tight ruby red dress with red stilettos. She shot him a questioning glance.

"I can't wear this. But I'll wear it later" Emily said to him. He smirked in response.

Finally it was 11 and the four girls climbed into the Lamborghini, Tony had given Charlie for her 30th birthday and headed to the mall.

When they got to the mall the girls pulled Emily and Charlie into Garage then Areopastel and American eagle. Then Emily dragged them into Fair-weather and Serena. Charlie then dragged them into Lulu lemon. Emily didn't approve of that because she was buying workout clothes. So they quickly directed her to La Chateau. There they all bought two dresses. Emily bought a long blue dress and a medium toga style pink dress. Charlie got a medium strapless green dress and a long halter style black and blue dress. Alicia got two short dresses that were the same colours as Charlie's. Natalia got two short dresses, one red and one black.

Back at the house Emma-Leah, Brooklyn, Amelia, Tess and Jane were all playing Twilight Scene It while the Odin, Anthony, Matthew, Jake, Bucky, Sam and LJ were all playing C.O.D on the X-Box. Clint, Thor, Tony, Loki, Bruce and Steve were all watching the boys play C.O.D and were laughing at how many fights they would start over the game. Serena, Megan, Natasha and Jacqueline were all painting their nails and chatting. It was weird to see Natasha and Jacqueline painting their nails and chatting to Megan and Serena. They weren't the biggest fans of Megan and Serena could sometimes get really annoying. But at least they were bonding and no one was challenging Nat or Jackie at a game of C.O.D.

It was around 9 when Charlie, Alicia, Emily and Natalia got home. Dinner was already made and in the oven waiting for those four. After they finished dinner they were all so tired from shopping with Emily. Charlie walked all through the house seeing where everyone was and everyone was in their rooms. So Charlie just went up to her room and got into her pyjamas. As she was changing she felt like someone was watching her. When she finished putting on her nightgown Charlie saw that Clint was staring at her. She had thought that he was a sleep.

She climbed into bed and snuggled in. He kissed her goodnight and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlie just decided to fall a sleep because she was too tired to try anything.

* * *

**Please keep reveiwing. I'm sorring for the delay. But with school and sports it's been hectic.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	5. KIDS!

Emily woke up expecting Thor to be right be next to her. But he wasn't so she went downstairs to see the others. But no one was downstairs. She saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Emily,_

_Sorry but Fury called us out for the day. I have called Viper and mom and dad. They said that they would come and help you look after the kids. Oh and look after the kids. We are all so sorry about leaving you with all of the children for the day. We should be home around ten._

_Love, _

_Charlie, Thor, Clint, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Jacqueline and Loki_

_PS: Megan has gone home but Serena is with us too._

God Emily thought to herself. She could barely manage four kids. This was going to be a long day. When the children came down they were all dressed and ready for the day.

All of the kids came running down stairs already dressed. They all sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. It was too quiet for Emily's liking.

"So are you all excited for Halloween?" Emily asked.

"No not really. It's our turn to hold the class Halloween party" Francis explained.

"And we don't really want to because all of the girls just drool over dad and all of the boys drool over mom" Jayla explained.

"Ok are any of you planning on dressing up?" Emily questioned.

"Well we sort of have to" Max said. Everyone but Jayla left the room without another word. None of them wanted to answer questions.

"Jayla what's wrong?" Emily asked as she looked at her niece's face.

"Nothing" Jayla answered.

"You can tell me anything you that right. I went through a lot when I was younger and your mother certainly went through more."

"Fine I'll tell you. There is this group of kids at school and they are always teasing and bullying me."

"Why would they do that?"

"They do it because I stand out more than the others. Also because I'm not as hot as mom or Max or as cool as dad and Francis."

"Well ignore them."

"That would be easy if they didn't follow me around shoving me into lockers and telling me that I should kill myself and that nobody likes me."

"Oh Jayla I don't know what to tell you. Have you told your mom about this?"

"No I'm too scared to tell mom and dad."

"Well your mother would know what to do" Emily told her. Jayla just nodded in response.

Emily sat there thinking of what happened when her and Charlie went to school. She needed to tell Jayla but at the same time she promised Charlie that she would never tell anyone their secret.

Meanwhile in Fury's office Coulson was giving Bruce, Tony and Charlie a new assignment. While Fury was making Clint, Thor, Jacqueline, Steve, Natasha and Loki train.

"Ok so here is one of the many Ultron's helmet. I want you to study this thing inside out. We need to know what its weakness is" Coulson explained. The three of them looked at each other then looked toward Coulson with a look that said are-you-serious. "Now Fury wants you three to go and train with the others."

Back at the house Emily and the kids had just came back from Halloween costume shopping. They were all dressing up as superheroes or Harry Potter characters. While they were shopping they had ran into some of the people that would bully Jayla. So Emily decided that she would tell all of the children about the secret.

"So kids I wanted to tell you about something that happened to Jayla, Francis and Max's mom in high school" Emily said.

"What happened Aunt Emily?" Brooklyn asked. Everyone leaned in closer to Emily.

"Well when Charlie started school all of my friends, the popular crowd, thought that she wasn't cool and was a loser. They started to call her a loser and shove her into lockers. But I never did anything about it. Soon I started to join in and the things that me and my friends did got worse. It took me five years to see what we were doing was wrong. The day I realised what we were doing was wrong was the day Charlie, my younger brother, Braxton, and their best friend, Taylor, were in a car crash. Sadly Braxton and Taylor were killed but Charlie was in a coma for a month. I would read comments on her Facebook page. I was so thankful that she wasn't killed" Emily explained. Everyone was in shock. They couldn't believe what Emily had just told them.

"So what were some of the comments?" Bucky asked.

"They were like maybe next the person will succeed in killing you. You should've died instead of Braxton and Taylor. Everyone still says there's still a chance for you to die" Emily sighed. She hated all of those comments.

"EMILY! I told you never to tell anyone that. You promised me and to tell my children. That's a low even for you" Charlie cried as she downstairs to the lab. Bruce, Clint and Tony ran after her. While the rest sat there in shock.

No one thought Emily could ever do that. They could even imagine what it would be like to be bullied by your own sister. Emily knew that she had screwed up. But the one thing that Emily never wanted to tell anyone was that she never told Charlie that she was sorry for everything and that she should have never done any of the things that she did. That was the worst part. No matter what she did Emily could never know what Charlie had to go through.

* * *

**I'm sorring for the delay. But with school and sports it's been hectic. I could really use someone to tell me how my story is going.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	6. Part 2 the fight

It had been a couple weeks since Emily told everyone Charlie's secret. Charlie and Emily hadn't talked to each other they wouldn't even be in the same room. Emily hadn't even tried to settle it out. But every time someone would talk about it they mostly ended up taking Charlie's side. That's when it all started to go downhill for the worst.

"Emily you know if you don't apologise to your sister you might lose her forever" Thor told Emily as they sat in their bed.

"Well she should apologise to me" Emily snapped back.

"Emily I know what I'm talking about. Loki and I got into a huge fight and I didn't want to apologise but when he let go of the Bifrost. I realised that I should've said sorry to him."

"Well I don't want to talk to her and I don't care if she leaves my life completely. I mean Charlie's not even really my sister."

"Emily you are just like me. You know why? Because Charlie is adopted and you think that you really don't need them when you do. But she will always be your sister" Thor explained.

"Yeah so, Charlie has an actual sibling she has Bruce" Emily replied.

"Yeah but Bruce has only been there for her for a couple of years. You have been there for her for basically her entire life. If you choose to ignore her then you just made the biggest mistake in your life" Thor told her as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile Charlie was in the lab studying the helmet while Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Clint were playing with a ball.

"Can you guys please stop that" Charlie growled. They had really been testing Charlie the last couple of days to see when she would change and for fun.

"No sorry" Tony laughed. Charlie decided to ignore them but then Tony started to blast music. And to top it all off Bryce through the ball and Natasha missed it. The ball ended up hitting Charlie in the head.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Charlie yelled. Suddenly Charlie fell to the ground. When she got up her eyes were bright yellow and her skin was a pale shade of blue. Her hair was starting to turn into a mix of lightning and electricity. Everyone but Bruce started to run. They then realised that the door was locked and they were all stuck in the lab with Valtra.

"Charlotte listen to me. If you can hear me I need you to fight against Valtra's mind" Bruce told her. Screams soon filled the room. Charlie was in pain she was using everything that she had to fight against Valtra's mind. But it wasn't working. Bruce then nodded to Clint and Tony who nodded to Natasha who kicked Valtra really hard in the head. Then Tony passed Clint a needle that contained a substance that would help her change back. Clint then plunged the needle into Valtra's thigh. She then fell unconsciously into Clint's arms.

After a few hours Charlie finally woke up. Her head hurt like hell and she couldn't remember anything.

"Aw my head" Charlie said as she grabbed her head. She then heard Natasha say something. "What happened?"

"Oh you turned and I kicked you really hard which explains why head hurts" Natasha informed her.

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"No you didn't."

"Where are Bruce, Tony and Clint?" Charlie asked.

"Downstairs in the kitchen. I'll help you walk down" Natasha said.

When they got downstairs Natasha and Charlie saw that all of the adults were in the kitchen. As soon as Bruce and Tony saw Charlie and Natasha and helped Natasha put Charlie into a chair.

Thor notice Emily try and move to the stairs but he stopped her by grabbing hold of her hand. He then pulled her back. Emily hissed in response. "Charlie, Emily has something she wants to say" Thor said loudly. Emily shot dagger eyes at him.

"Ok let's hear it" Charlie said haughtily.

"I have nothing to say to you. Bitch" Emily snarled.

"What did you just call me" Charlie said full of surprise.

"You heard me. You monster" Emily hissed.

"I thought we were over this. But if you are such a coward that you can't even say you're sorry for all you've done to me then you shouldn't be here" Charlie screamed. Everyone stood there in awe at what Charlie just said. They all knew where she was coming from when she said that. Emily couldn't even believe that Charlotte would say that. That was the first time that she had ever stood up for herself against family.

"Well finally you stand up for yourself. Charlie I am so sorry for I did to you all those years ago and what I've done to you over the last couple of weeks. I don't know how to make it up to you" Emily apologised as she hugged Charlie.

"What you mean you did all of this to see if I could stand up to you" Charlie exclaimed. Emily nodded as Charlie started to get angry but was calming herself down. Everyone started to slowly back away. That was definitely that stupidest thing that had ever happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for following if you are one of the people following this story. I know it's not as good as You Changed My Life but I'm trying my hardest to get it up to everyones standards.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	7. Natasha's Mistake

It was late January and the team was about to go their separate ways. Thor, Loki, Jacqueline and their kids went back to Asgard to help Frigga run the kingdom while Odin was in the Odin Sleep. Emily wasn't a god therefore she couldn't go to Asgard.

Natasha and Clint had been sent on a lot of missions lately. Charlie and Steve weren't too happy that Fury was sending those two alone. It was well known that Natasha Romanov-Rodgers had a huge crush on Clint Barton. She wasn't the happiest person to find out that Clint was going to marry Charlie.

No one ever really saw Tony, Bruce and Charlie. Ever since Fury gave them Ultron's helmet to inspect. They had been in the lab 24/7. Well that part was because Fury locked them in the lab.

The rest of them had been training. They were teaching the children different skills. Each parent was supposed to teach their children. But that didn't really happen. But that was going to change soon because Bruce, Tony and Charlie were almost done with their research and Clint and Natasha were on their last mission.

As Natasha and Clint started to pack up their things to go back to Barton Mansion Clint noticed that she was hurt. But when he went over to her she surprised him by kissing him repeatedly. Clint didn't know what to do he was overcome with shock. When he tried to push her away she wouldn't budge.

Back in Barton Mansion Charlie had just finished the last bit of research buying the trio their ticket out. They had been in there for three weeks straight so finishing the research was like getting a golden ticket from Willy Wonka. The first they did was eat. They were hungry Fury had only let them eat one time a day.

Steve and Emily were in the kitchen cooking a huge meal because they knew how hungry Tony and Bruce could get and Natasha and Clint were coming home too. Emily was really the one cooking Steve was too busy telling Emily how excited he was to teach his son Bucky and how Natasha was coming back.

"Bucky is going to be the next Captain America I can already see it" exclaimed Steve.

"Steve I love you but SHUT UP!" Emily screamed. Steve just looked at her in shock before walking over to the far corner of the kitchen and started to make salad. "Good now stay like that" Emily told him. Steve stayed quiet until dinner was ready.

Everyone sat at the giant dining table eating their food. There was an awkward silence until Tony let out a huge BURP. All of the guys started laughing while the girls just gave him a look that said disgusting.

"So Nat, Clint how was your mission to Canada?" Emily asked.

"It was great to just be with my partner again" Natasha said with a smirk. As soon as she said that Clint started to look down at the floor.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. But now we have to train our children to fight like us" Steve told everyone.

"Training starts tomorrow and each of you are teaching something different. Charlie offensive fighting skills, Natasha defensive fighting skills, Clint archery, Emily shooting, Bruce how to smash things, Tony let them use the Iron Man suits and teach them how to use it, Steve shield throwing and whatever else you do" Emily told them.

After dinner Clint went to go unpack his stuff. While he was unpacking thoughts of the mission kept running through his head. _How was he going to tell his wife that he sort of cheated on her? Was she going to leave him and take the kids? Would Charlie tell Steve? _He was pulled out of his thoughts by the bedroom door opening and closing. When he turned around see saw Charlie. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. She noticed that he started to tense.

"What's wrong Clint" Charlie asked. Knowing that he couldn't lie to her and that she would eventually find out the truth.

"Charlie I'm going to tell you something that I didn't want to happen" Clint said as they sat down on their bed. "On the last day of the mission Nat and I were packing our things when I noticed that she was hurt. When I went to see what was the matter she started kissing me and one thing led to another, the last thing I knew I was lying in bed beside her. I want to let you know that I tried with everything that I had to push her away but…"

"That bitch I'm going to kill her!" Charlie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Wait so you aren't mad at me?" Clint asked cautiously.

"Not really because I know you would never actually cheat on me. Everyone knows you wouldn't risk it" She told him as she stormed out of the room. Clint let out a sigh of relief.

As soon as Charlie saw Natasha she slapped her so hard that she broke Nat's nose. Everyone gasped and looked at Charlie (who had turned into Valtra) who was fuming with anger. Natasha was holding her face that was almost as red as her hair.

"Charlie what did Natasha ever do to you" Steve snapped.

"She slept with my husband" Charlie growled.

"Tasha is that true?" Steve asked in shock. Natasha just nodded her head in response. Steve just started to back away from everyone before they knew it he was out the door.

Charlie went to find him and she had calmed down. She found him at the gym. He was very angry she could tell by how many punching bags were broken and on the ground.

"Steve I know you're angry but come talk to me" Charlie said. He sat down right beside her.

"Why would she do that to me? I love her with everything I have" Steve told Charlie.

"I don't know Steve but she wasn't thinking about how it would affect anyone else. Steve you and me were both affected by her actions. It's ok to be angry with her but just don't try and get revenge on her."

"What did you say when you found out?"

"I told Clint that I know he wouldn't have risked it and I forgave him but he has to prove to me that I made the right choice."

"Are you saying that I should forgive Nat?"

"Well do you want her out of your life or do you like life with her in it?" Charlie asked.

"I like life with her in it. Thanks Charlie for your help" Steve thanked her.

When Charlie got back to the house Emily pulled her to the training room. There in the middle of the room was a small woman with waist long brown hair. Right beside the woman was a stand with two bows and some arrows and four guns.

"Charlie this is Brittany Sparks. Her specialty is fire. Fury wants us to train her" Emily said as she grabbed the bow and passed it to Charlie. She then grabbed two guns.

Charlie watched Emily train Brittany with the guns. She had to admit it was quite funny to watch. Then it was Charlie's turn to train her but with Bows and arrows. Brittany was better with the bow and arrows than the gun.

"So Charlie how close can you shoot at a person without hurting them or hitting them?" Brittany asked. Now Charlie didn't know the answer so she lined up so she was looking at Emily who was standing with her back towards the two. She let go of the arrow and it went hurtling toward Emily. It went through Emily's hair and just brushed her neck. Emily let out a blood boiling scream. Charlie and Brittany burst out laughing. Emily was furious at the two.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"We wanted to see how close I could shoot an arrow without hurting you" Charlie responded as Brittany nodded. Emily stormed out of the room. Charlie then turned to Brittany and said, "We are going to be good friends Snowflake."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and for following if you are one of the people following this story. I know it's not as good as You Changed My Life but I'm trying my hardest to get it up to everyones standards. I'm sorry it took so long to update but theirs been alot going on in my life.**

**Ginger Sherlock**


	8. Fallen and the Rise of Hydra

It had been weeks since the Asgardians had left. But only two were coming back this time. The Avengers had been on lock down after they went after Ultron and failed miserably. Fury was so focused on Ultron that he didn't realised that he had put a villain on the team.

"Everybody get ready Thor and them will be here soon" Emily shouted. Everyone started to move around the house and get the stash of Pop Tarts out on the table as well as clean the house. As Emily was shouting orders Thor and Loki were standing right behind her.

"Hello Emily" they said. She didn't notice them.

"Sweetheart?" Thor questioned. After ten minutes Emily finally turned around and noticed the two gods standing there.

"Oh my how long have you been standing there?" Emily asked.

"Ten minutes" Thor replied.

"Sorry" Emily apologised.

"We need to talk to the team in private" Thor told Emily.

The Avengers gathered in the lab. Everyone just looked at Thor and Loki weirdly because there was no Jacqueline.

"Umm well we were in Asgard the Frost Giants attacked and Jacqueline was killed. She told us before she died that being on the team was the best part of her life. You were all her friends" Thor told them.

Charlie noticed a tear escape Loki's eye. She knew that this wouldn't be the only member to be killed. Loki left the room after Thor told them. Charlie was going to help Loki but thought Thor should do it.

Two days had passed and no one saw Loki. Fury decided to call Charlie and Brittany out on a mission to capture some AIM agents.

"Brittany go up top" Charlie ordered. Brittany did as she was told.

After waiting several minutes ten AIM agents appeared in front of Charlie. She started to shoot at them and Brittany started to shoot fire blasts at them. When there was only one left Charlie grabbed her last arrow and shot it right through the agent's heart. As she was grabbing all of her arrows Brittany shot a fire bolt at Charlie. It came hurtling toward her. By the time she turned around it was too late. The bolt hit her right beside her heart.

Brittany then ran down to Charlie and whispered in her ear. "Hydra will always win, Avenger."

But feeling bad for Charlie she called 911. Charlie was rushed to hospital and put on life support. She wasn't dead yet but she was going to die. No matter what anyone did.

Back at the house Emily had just been informed of what happened. She then rushed around the house trying to find Clint and Bruce. She finally found them playing cards with Tony.

"Emily what's wrong" Tony asked.

"It's Charlie she's in the hospital" Emily cried. The three men all looked at each other and ran to the car. Emily followed them and got into the car. When they got to the hospital they were allowed to go in and see her.

They walked into the room to see a very pale Charlie lying in the bed. They all gave her a hug and Clint gave her a kiss.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Brittany works for Hydra" Charlie said weakly.

"What! We defeated Hydra" Tony gasped.

"Apparently not" Bruce said.

"Charlie we are just glad that you are alive" Clint and Bruce said.

"Tell everyone I love them ok" Charlie told them. They all nodded.

"We'll come back and see you everyday" they all told her as they said goodbye.

* * *

**So I own Charlie, Emily, Brittany, Jacqueline and the kids. Marvel owns the rest. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


	9. Two weeks Left

Max, Jayla and Francis hadn't heard about what was happening to their mother. But today was different Clint was finally going to tell them.

"Do you guys know why I called you here?" Clint asked them. They all just shook their heads. "I'm going to tell you something that is going effect all four of us. Your mother is in the hospital. She is dying and there's nothing we can do to save her."

"What!" Francis yelled. Max and Jayla just stood there expressionless. "You mean that you're just going to let her die!"

"Francis Clinton Barton if we could save we would but everything Bruce and Tony have tried has failed" Clint snapped at him. Francis just ran out of the room crying.

Meanwhile at the hospital…..

"You are growing weaker. I'm afraid that you only have about two weeks left" the doctor told Charlie.

"I see, thank you doctor for everything" Charlie responded. Even she wanted to go down like a true hero not because of some fire blast.

Later that day Emily, Tony and Bruce came to see her. They had brought her flowers.

"You look worse than yesterday" Bruce said.

"Did the doctor say anything to you?" Emily asked.

"I'm growing weaker and I have two weeks left to live" Charlie told them. Emily started to cry while Bruce and Tony just looked at her.

"Charlie we'll find cure for you" Bruce told her. Tony just nodded he was at a loss of words.

"It's ok Bruce. If it's my time to go then it's my time to go" Charlie said to them.

"No I will not let you just give up. Listen to them" Emily cried. Charlie just shook her head.

Just before Tony could say something the doctor walked in and told them to leave.

Meanwhile Viper was going on a Starbucks run when she ran into Brittany.

"What do you want?" Viper hissed.

"You back on Hydra" Brittany said.

"No. Not after what you did to my friend."

"Fine. Do you consider yourself an Avenger?"

"Yeah of course" Viper replied.

"Good cause you will die like the rest then" Brittany said.

Back at the Hospital Clint had brought Francis to see Charlie. He only brought Francis because he was the only one that wanted to go.

"Hey honey" Clint said as he entered the room.

"Hey" Charlie replied weakly.

"I brought you a surprise" he replied. Clint then walked out the door and came back with Francis.

"Hi mom" Francis said carefully.

"Francis it's so good to see you" Charlie said to him.

"Dad told us what happened."

"So understand that whatever happens to me could never be prevented?"

"Yes."

"Good. How are you and your sisters?"

"We're doing good. What about you?"

"I look forward to seeing the next. Is your father teaching you to become a great archer like him?"

"Yes and Aunty Tasha and Aunty Emily are teaching Jayla and Max to become great fighters like you."

"Well thank them for me. Tell your sisters that I say hi and that I love them."

"Ok I will" Francis replied.

Send your father in please" Charlie told him.

Clint then walked in.

"You look worse" Clint told her.

"I know. Clint I need to tell you something but sit down first" Charlie said to him. Clint pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed. "Clint the doctor told me earlier today that I'm growing weaker each day and that I only have about two weeks left until it's my time to go." Clint just stared at her. He saw a tear escape Charlie's eye.

"What do I tell the children?" Clint asked.

"The truth they deserve it. Clint this wasn't your fault and you wouldn't have been able to stop it" she told him. He then gave her a quick kiss and left.

When Clint and Francis got back to the house they gathered everyone.

"I have some more news on Charlie" Clint began. "She is growing weaker each day and sadly she only has about two weeks left on Earth."

Everyone sat there in silence. Clint could hear Emily, Francis, Jayla and Max crying quietly.

"We all have to visit her in groups of two or three for the rest of this week" Steve said.

Suddenly Viper burst through the door. "Brittany she planning something" Viper said breathlessly.

"What?" Tony exclaimed.

"She asked me to join Hydra again" Viper explained.

"And you said no" Natasha said. Viper just nodded.

"We have to tell Fury" Thor said.

* * *

**So I own Charlie, Emily, Brittany, Jacqueline and the kids. Marvel owns the rest. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


	10. Gone

It was Thursday December 12 and everyone was asleep. It was around elven pm when the phone started to ring. Clint searched frantically for the phone. He finally found it and answered it.

"Hello" Clint said tiredly.

"Hello Hawkeye" Fury's voice said.

"What is it Fury?"

"Charlie died half an hour ago. She was sleeping apparently when it happened. The doctors phoned me."

"What? No but Fury she was supposed to last two weeks."

"I know. She just wasn't strong enough Clint. I send my regards to you and your family. Can you please tell the team" Fury told him. Then the line went dead. Clint just sat there tears coming out of his eyes.

That morning when everyone was a wake Clint gathered them into the library.

"I have some bad news. Charlie died last night" Clint whispered.

"What? Can you repeat that?" Thor asked.

"Charlie's dead" Clint cried.

Emily and Bruce kept trying to let it sink in but the fact that Charlie was dead just couldn't. Everyone had a tear come out of the eye and slip down their cheek.

Everyone took the news differently.

"NO! She can't be dead. They said that she would last two more weeks. It has only been three days!" Emily cried. Her crying got harder and harder the more the thought of her sister being dead sunk in. She ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.

Bruce went down to the lab and looked around at his work. He was so close to making a cure for Charlie. Suddenly he started smashing and ripping everything thing apart. _I was so close. Why couldn't I figure it out? She could've lived. I should have been a better big brother. _He thought to himself. Just as he was ripping the last piece of paper he saw that it was a picture of him and Charlie on her birthday. He had made a small rip in the photo that went into Charlie's head.

Tony just went to the training room where he put on his Iron Man suit. He then started blasting different targets. They all had different pictures of people on the team. He was just about to shoot the one with Charlie's face on it when he stopped. She was his best friend. They had known each other for some time. Charlie was the only person that actually understood him. But now she was gone. He was lost without her by his side, to make jokes and play pranks with him.

Thor was trying to comfort Emily but it wasn't working. She didn't want to see anyone. He didn't really care for Charlie all too much. They were always fighting and disagreeing.

Loki on the other hand was thinking of quitting the team. The Avengers changed him but also brought him misery. He had lost the two people on the team that he trusted. Fury told him that he could quit so he did. Loki knew that Jacqueline and Charlie were both up in heaven yelling at him. He was angry and was going to join Brittany.

Natasha was sort of sad but the death didn't really affect her. She and Charlie had gotten into a fight. Natasha really regretted trying to steal Clint away from her. That was the one thing she regretted.

Clint had noticed that Francis was acting weirdly since he had found out about his mom. When Clint tried to talk to Francis he just pushed Clint away.

"Hey Clint" Emily said softly.

"Hi Emily" Clint replied.

"Are you alright? You look frustrated?"

"No, it's Francis he won't talk to me. There's something wrong but he keeps pushing me away."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"That would be so nice of you Emily."

"No problem" Emily said.

Emily walked up to Francis' room and knocked on the door. She heard a faint come in. When she walked in Emily found Francis sitting on his bad with a photo album.

"Hey what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I never did what she told me to do" Francis told Emily.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom told me to tell Jayla and Max that she loved them so much. I told them that mom loved me the best. I never told them that she loved them."

"Hey it's not too late."

"I never told her that I was sorry and I didn't get to say goodbye."

"What do you mean you never got to tell her that you were sorry?"

"The day before she died I had went to visit her and we got into this fight."

"You know I never made it up to her. I also never got to say goodbye to her."

"It's so hard to be strong."

"Francis it's ok to cry. She was your mother. Your life will never be the same so go ahead and cry. None of us will judge you" Emily told him. He then started to bawl. Emily just rubbed his back. He had soon cried himself to sleep. Emily tucked him in and took the photo album out of his arms.

Meanwhile Viper and Loki were going to find Brittany. They found her at the HYDRA base.

"Viper, Loki have you come to join my ranks?" Brittany asked.

"Yes we have come to join you" Loki told her.

"Finally. I hoped that you two would see the light and join me. Together we can rule the world" she exclaimed.

She let the two of them wonder around the new HYDRA base. Viper and Loki walked into the Charts room where they found the plans for the next attack. Brittany was planning on attacking the mansion. But how was she going to do that was the question.

* * *

**So I own Charlie, Emily, Brittany, Jacqueline and the kids. Marvel owns the rest. **

**Ginger Sherlock**


	11. Finally Part 1

All of the children had left the house which made it very quiet. Fury, Hill and Coulson had come over after the funeral to see how everyone was doing. They all sat around the kitchen table.

"I need the Avengers to stop Brittany before it's too late" Fury said.

"Ok we will try to please you Fury" Natasha responded.

"This will be your last mission. I will call off the team and you guys get to live a normal life" Fury told all of them. They just looked at him in surprise.

"We know it's been hard for most of you guys but please try hard" Hill asked them.

"Brittany took something from you guys now it's time to get your revenge" Coulson told them. All of them understood Coulson. Suddenly something started beeping. Bruce took out a little screen thingy and saw that the tracker that he had put on Brittany was headed toward the mall that the children were at.

"She's after the children" Bruce said quickly. Tony got into his Iron Man suit and Thor grabbed his hammer. Then the two set off.

After six minutes

Bruce, Tony and Thor found the children and stopped the person who had been sent to try and kill them. When they got home everyone was relieved. To the Avengers it didn't make sense that Brittany was getting other people to do her dirty work.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When Emily went to open it see saw an odd looking object. Tony had walked up to where Emily was standing.

"Emily get everyone away from here now" Tony ordered.

"Tony what is wrong?" Emily asked.

"Hurry! It's a bomb" Tony yelled at her. Emily rushed around the house trying to get people out and away from the house. They all ran out of the house just in time for the bomb to explode.

"Well Tony can the children and I come live in Stark Tower with Bruce, Pepper, Happy and yourself?" Clint asked as he watched what was left of the house in flames.


End file.
